


The Record Shop Exchange

by sperchikoff7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperchikoff7/pseuds/sperchikoff7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan needs a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ok. i don't know how long i have been working on this story but it has been a long time. some mild swearing is all that you should be worried about here.

She met him on a Wednesday at 2 in the afternoon. 

She just lost her damn job at a big name department store. She knew it was coming but she still wasn’t prepared. She still got teary eyed when her manager lead her out of her office. She quickly forced the tears back in because she wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of seeing the first tears she had cried in so long she barely remembered. Except, of course she remembered. Those last tears were dropped onto scratchy, thin sheets that had been washed too many times and been laid on by too many people to count. The saddest part about that first night in jail was that the cot she was sleeping on was possibly the most comfortable bed she had slept on since she was an infant. She didn’t count the hotel rooms she had slept on for a couple hours at a time with Neal. She would never count anything that happened at that time with him. It didn’t matter, as he made it perfectly clear with his abandonment and betrayal. I love you doesn’t mean much after you set that person up to go to jail for you. After that first night in her cot, crying to exhaustion, she gave up any hope that he would come and find her, fix this mess, say it was a mistake.

But, now, here she is walking down the sidewalk after just getting off the bus, walking to her apartment, her apartment she always called it, not her home. She didn’t have one of those, she never has. She is walking past the shops, just like every other day, people passing her by like nothing had changed. Like she didn’t just lose her only income and had no idea how she was going to pay for rent, let alone food and clothes. She stared aimlessly at the sidewalk and her shoes, every once in a while looking into one of the windows of the shops, noticing something shiny or colorful that would catch her eye. It was exactly what she was doing when she suddenly bumped into something, something rather solid. She looks up, first to the side, noticing she is in front of the vinyl record shop. Ugh, she thinks, if I bumped into one of those creepy, fedora-wearing douchebags that had winked at her when she walked this way before she was going to have to punch something, hopefully that something being one of their faces. She slowly leads her gaze up to the person’s face, noticing the skinny jeans, the Converse and the red plaid, only to have her heart and perhaps her brain stop by the face she was met with. He was handsome, goddamnit. If she was a different girl, she would call him hot and she even admitted to herself that the term sexy beast came into her mind, especially when she noticed the chest hair poking out of the top of his button-up flannel and his stubble covering his jaw and cheeks. But the thing about him that halted her brain function the most were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. After staring for what was hopefully just a moment, her body decided to function again and she jerked back and away from him. He looked her over and then gave her a rather sheepish smile, scratching at a spot behind his ear.

“You okay there, love?”

Her eyes widened a bit at the sex of a sound that turned out to be his voice but then decided to cover it up with a glare, pulling every wall she had up high about her head and even for good measure, sliding the ceiling shut.

“I’m fine, but why don’t you watch where you’re going!” she declared angrily.

His blue eyes went wide and one of his eyebrows curved up, looking at her in awed astonishment.  
“I was just standing her, love. Just trying to see if the window looked okay. You bumped into me,” he stated slowly, like he was a bit unsure she was actually blaming him for this incident. 

Emma looked over at the shop next to her, noticing the records on display in the windows. She knew they changed the records out every Wednesday with new ones and noticed the ones she could see now were definitely different than the ones she saw this morning on her walk to the bus.

“Oh, well, sorry. I didn’t mean to get in the way,” she said softly, feeling a tad foolish and now unable to meet his startling eyes.  
He took a step closer and put his hands up in surrender.

“No, please, you can be in my way anytime you want. As long as you’re not hurt I’m happy.”

She looked up back into his eyes, gaining a bit of confidence at how gently he spoke to her. His eyes had turned soft and a small smile had formed, making him look even more attractive, the bastard.

“I’m fine, just a bad day,” she spoke quietly, almost whispered as she began to walk on her way, passing him as she finished speaking.

“Anytime you need cheering up, I work at this shop, so just swing by, darling. I am sure I can help,” he shouted after her. She came to abrupt stop and quickly turned around, looking indignantly back at him. He was looking back at her doing a funny kind of dance with his eyebrows, implying some “cheering up” that had nothing to do with the hot chocolate she had planned on making when she got to her apartment.

“Really funny, buddy. Thanks,” she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes and shaking her head while she turned and began walking away.  
“Anytime, love,” she heard him say. 

“Anytime,” he whispered under his breath, as he watched the blonde women with the intense, sad green eyes walk away from him. He only hoped he would see her again.


	2. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for sexual assault, nothing much happens but just want to forewarn anyone who needs it. also more swearing.

Two weeks. Two. Fucking. Weeks. That is how long Emma had been looking for a job with absolutely no results. Yes, she got some interviews here and there the first week she went out searching, but none of them had yet to call back and her rent was due next week. At least if she had the prospect of having a paycheck coming, she could hold off her landlord but without any offers she’d be screwed, homeless and screwed.

At first she looked for jobs that were better than her old one, better than working at a department store, helping people pick out clothes and cashing them out at the register. She knew with only a GED she wouldn’t get too far but she thought that there might be something, that she might have a little luck for once. She should have known better. Emma Swan is not lucky. Emma Swan has to rely on herself to get what she needs. No handouts.

The second week she looked for jobs similar to the one she was doing, retail jobs, cashier positions, any kind of customer service. She applied online and to any job that didn’t sound shady in the newspaper. She got a couple callbacks, two interviews, but still nothing. She was starting to sweat. Yes, she knew how to be homeless, she knew how to live off the streets, live out of her car but she thought she would never have to do that again. She thought that was behind her, that that life was in her past with the foster families and Neal and jail. She didn’t want to go back to that life.

So, now she is walking around her local neighborhood, going into any building that has a help wanted sign. She has decided she will go in and apply whether she is actually qualified for the job or not. She needs something.

Emma walks down the path she would normally take to catch the bus to work, carefully observing each storefront for any sign that they may be hiring. The first one she spots is the furniture store, Tinman Trifles. It is a small store with couches, chairs and other miscellaneous items to decorate a home with scattered meticulously around the space. Emma browses for a few minutes and then heads to the cashier station, where she finds a man with sandy blonde hair and a big smile directed right at her.

“Hello. Can I help you with anything?”

“Yeah, actually, I am here about the job opening that I saw posted in your front window.”

“Oh, sure,” he gives her a once over from head to toe, Emma immediately feeling her skin begin to crawl, “just come on back and I can ask you a few questions.”

Emma instincts go on high alert and she wouldn’t be who she is or where she is if she didn’t listen to them.

“Don’t you want to see my resume first?”

“Oh, yeah sure. I didn’t know if you had a copy with you.”

Emma slides one of the copies of her resume she freshly printed out this morning out of her bag and hands it over to him across the counter. He gives it a once over, scanning each line quickly, nods and looks back up at her.

“Looks good to me. A quick interview is really all that is needed for me to decide if you are qualified to work here.”

“So, you are the manager or…?”

“Yes. Sorry. I should have introduced myself sooner. I am Walsh Baum. I’m the owner of this shop.”

Walsh sticks out his hand to shake and Emma takes it, shaking it quickly before letting go.

“I’m Emma Swan. You have a beautiful store here.”

“Thank you Emma. I am glad you like it. Now if you would just come back to my office, we can get started.”

Emma is still unsure of him but she knows she can take care of herself, so she gives a nod and a “sure” in response and heads towards the back of the store, following where Walsh leads.

He leads her into a small office, with a plain wooden desk with a few papers strewn across it. He lets her in first, holding the door open for her as she walks in. Emma scans over the office, noticing how plain it is, nothing personal about it at all, just two green leather chairs, one behind the desk and one in front.

As Emma goes to sit in the chair in front, she hears the door close behind her and then suddenly feels a tight grip around her arm. She is thrown against the door and only realizes what is happening once Walsh is pushed up against her, grinding himself against her and kissing her neck. Emma’s fight or flight response kicks in almost immediately (thanks jail).

She pushes him away with all her might and he lands against the desk, slightly stumbling.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Walsh looks a little stunned that she pushed him away, like this was normal.

“Just making sure you’re suitable to work here. A beautiful girl like you with a body like that, I can make sure you make a good salary. Now why don’t you come over here, get on the desk and we can see about your credentials.”

Emma barely even thinks over what the scumball just said to her before she is marching forward and punching the bastard square in the jaw. Walsh falls over to the other side of the desk.

“You bitch!”

Emma doesn’t wait to hear anymore, immediately rushing out of the room, through the store, and out the doors before Walsh can even contemplate making a move.

“God damn it,” she exhales roughly, stomping down the street, thoughts running wild in her head.

_What am I going to do?_  
I need a job?  
Who else is hiring?  
What place decent is hiring? 

Emma knows they all won’t be like that but she is pissed and angry and was already getting discouraged before she came out today. Now she just wants to go back to her apartment, pull the covers over her head and hope it all goes away.

She continues to walk down the street, passing each shop, glancing over at each of their windows. All the windows have beautiful, quirky displays in them, but no help wanted signs. She figures she’ll go to the end of the street and then turn around, go back home and try something else tomorrow.

She passes three or four stores before she notices she is just about to come upon the record shop. She hadn’t seen it since the day she got fired and been so busy trying to get another job that she hadn’t thought about it or the handsome scuffy blue-eyed man since (well maybe a little). She walks up to the window noticing different records hanging there then when she was last there two weeks ago. A Radiohead record, a Supremes album, a special edition Black Sabbath record and a few that are definitely newer prints with names like Amy Winehouse and Florence and the Machine. The setup is nice. The records sit on their hovering translucent shelves with thousands of fake plastic vinyls scattered across the bottom of the display. It’s nothing fancy but still artistic and nice to look at. Emma is just about to turn and walk away when she notices a small 3x5 notecard in the corner of the window, “Help Wanted. Apply Inside” written in blue marker across the lined side.

She stands there for what could be a couple moments or many minutes, she is not sure, but once she comes out of her stupor she takes action.

“What the hell? What do you have to lose?” she says to herself. 

She pushes open the glass door and enters into the shop. She has to gain her bearings once she is fully inside. The place is a lot to take in. Record covers cover every inch of wall space. Rows and rows of tables covered in boxes of records take up most of the floor space, only leaving a minimal amount of room in between for the aisles. 

“What ya want, blondie?”

Emma only stops looking at the utter chaos once she realizes that the voice was directed towards her. She looks in front of her towards the long glass case at the back of the store, presumably used as a checkout, and notices the guy standing there looking at her expectantly. He has black hair that is cut quite short to his head. He raises his eyebrows at her expectantly.

“Anyone in there, blondie?”

She is just about to tell him that she has a name and tell him exactly who she is and where he can shove his attitude but another voice beats her to it.

“Will, what did I tell you about talking to customers? Bloody Christ!” an accented voice yells exasperatedly.

She knows who it is before she even sees his stupidly perfect face. But that doesn’t stop her stomach from flip-flopping when he comes out from the back into her line of vision. He is looking at a clipboard in his hand, not yet noticing her.

“I can help you if you need help finding any--,” he finally looks up and stands motionless, mouth slightly open, blue eyes looking right at her. He quickly schools his face, closes his mouth and smiles at her, dimples flashing, mocking her.

“Well, hello lass.”

God damn it.

_Okay Emma, now is not the time for pride or stubbornness. You need a job and if you have to deal with some flirting and a ridiculous handsome face, it could be worse. You can always look for another job while getting paid for this one._

All of these thoughts and more go through Emma’s head before she finally gets words out, looking right into the eyes of Scruffy McTavish. Oh, bad idea.

“Um…Hi. I saw the Help Wanted sign in the window and wanted to apply. Is a position still open?” she states hoping to god she didn’t sound too bewildered and lost and like this is her last option because at this point she really thinks it is.

Scruff McGruff’s black eyebrows almost hit the roof and his mouth hangs open for a moment (don’t look at his tongue Emma!) before he makes a full recovery back into the flirty bastard she met on the sidewalk.

“Love, you can have any position you want,” he drawls out, sauntering slowly over to her.

_Another one! Really?_

Emma takes a deep breath, exhaling out her defeat. She will not work in a place where she has to worry about being groped or assaulted every day.

“Nevermind,” she blandly says, already turning back towards the door. Try again tomorrow.

“Wait! Wait…sorry, love…uh…lass...I didn’t mean…please…”

Emma turns her head to look at the stuttering man, her hand resting on the door handle.

The man could not look more different than the smarmy asshole from a moment ago. His head is bowed, eyes darting to the floor and his right hand scratching behind his right ear. He looks like a kid who just got yelled at by their mom after breaking her favorite vase. (Or so she guesses)

She thinks she hears the other guy mutter something like “bloody idiot” but sad puppy guy looks back up at her and starts speaking before she can decipher it.

“I really am sorry. I…don’t know what I was doing really. Um…I can get you an application if you are still interested.”

And damn do his blue eyes hold something like hope in them, more than she has seen in anyone’s in a long time, more than she has ever hoped to see every time she looks in the mirror.

So, Emma lets go of the door handle and turns fully towards him.

“Yeah, I would like to apply. I’m Emma Swan.”

The man’s eyes light up and he smiles at her. He walks lightly over and puts out his hand to shake.

“I’m Killian Jones,” he replies confidently, shaking the hand she gave him.

_Oh, his hands are nice. Warm and a bit rough but nice. Maybe this will be okay._

“I’ll just go get that application and we can get started,” he goes on, smiling brightly at her.

Emma doesn’t think she has seen someone so beautiful in her life and doesn’t know what the hell her voice is going to sound like, so she simply smiles back and nods her head a couple times, vaguely realizing that they are still holding hands.

“Great”, he states, as he finally let’s go of her hand and starts to turn to go to the back.   
“Will, get Swan a stool to sit on while she fills some papers out,” he orders the man behind the counter.

“Oh, we actually going to do some work today and not just flirt with customers, whadda ya know?” Will sasses.

Killian throws Will what can only be described as a death glare and then quickly marches around the corner out of view.

Emma smiles a little to herself, coming to the final realization that this is not like the furniture store, this is not the dangerous situation she might have thought it was when Killian first spoke. Nothing like what happened with Walsh would happen here. They are harmless flirts, swagger covering up for dorkiness. And even if they tried anything more than flirty words, Emma could take them down in a second. So, she smiles to herself and moves further into the interior of the store.

“Come on miss, you can sit at the counter. Get used to it. This is mainly where we stay if we are not putting records away or helping a customer,” Will utters, pulling a cushioned metal stool over to one side of the long glass counter.

“Thanks, but I haven’t got the job yet,” she says, looking at him a little curiously.

“Ha,” he shouts, looking at her incredulously. “Ya, right, like that wanker isn’t gonna hire ya after he made a right ponce of himself.”

As Emma scoots herself on to her stool, just about to tell Will how things aren’t that easy, especially for a girl like her and ask him why he is so sure, Killian comes back out with a few papers in his hands. He slides them across to Emma, explains that they are just the basic information application and tax forms, tells her once she’s finished to come to the back and find him and he will give her a tour of the place.

Emma simply nods to all of this information, most of it she has seen before in her long job searching adventure. With the mention of the tour she looks up, straight into his ocean blue eyes. He simply smiles, a familiar look in his eyes that Emma can’t quite place at the moment, and returns to the back corridor of the store.

Maybe Will is right. Maybe she does have the job already.

At that thought she can only smile, feeling her stomach loosen finally after weeks of being in knots, feeling something like contentment wash over her for the first time in a very long time.

She found a job.


	3. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAW STAR WARS TODAY AND IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!!!!!! so here is another chapter.

First day. First day. First day.

It’s Emma’s first day working at Jones’s Music and she is very nervous and she has no idea why. 

Ok, fine, she has some idea. She really needs this job and she doesn’t really know what to expect and she doesn’t know that much about music, so she hopes she can do a good job and even with Killian being a semi-flirt and Will with his sarcastic snark, they still seem to actually be nice and no one was really that nice at the department store; they just wanted to get through the day like her. 

Yes, Killian is unfairly attractive but she can deal with that. She will get used to his blue eyes and his scruffy, chiseled face, and his forearms and his bu… Whatever, she can deal with an attractive man and he is her boss and it is not like she wants or has wanted anything even resembling a relationship for a long time. She will do her job, get paid, and go home to her apartment like she has been doing since she got out of jail and had to figure her life out.

So, yes, Emma is nervous and she can’t stop fidgeting with her hands, pulling at the hem of her shirt or pushing her hair behind her ears as she is walking down the street towards her new employer. She takes one deep breath as she comes to the store window, straightens her spine and walks into Jones’s and her new opportunity, hoping that this one lasts.

“Hi, um…we’re not open yet,” Emma hears just as she fully steps into the warmth of the store, the smell of cardboard and dust surrounding her.

She looks up to see a white-blonde woman with almost that same piercing blue eyes as Killian standing behind the glass counter, now piled with two boxes filled with records.   
Emma panics for one moment, years of not belonging passing by in a second before she remembers where she is and how Killian was so adamant that she had this job and how happy he seemed that she was the one he was hiring.

“Oh, ya, um…I’m not a customer. I’m the new employee.”

The blonde’s slightly defensive stare disappears almost immediately turning into a sweet smile, her eyes bright and sincere.

“Oh, yes. You must be Emma. Killian told me you would be coming in today. I’m Elsa,” she speaks as she comes from around the counter and shakes Emma’s hand; the two blondes meeting in the middle of the chaotic store, Emma in her best white sweater and Elsa in a light blue thermal and skirt. “Sorry about before. We get some…interesting people in here sometimes and you never know,” Elsa finishes, laughing.

Emma smiles back, instantly feeling comfortable with the now smiling Elsa.

“Ya, I know how that can be. I used to work at a big department store before this and we got some real pieces of work shopping there too.”

Emma meets Elsa gaze and she knows she is thinking the same thing as her.

“Retail,” they sigh in unison, breaking into light giggles.

_Okay, I can definitely do this,_ Emma thinks, feeling the beginning of a possible friendship coming on with Elsa.

“Okay,” Elsa starts. “Killian is in the back working on paperwork right now, so you can just help me put records out on the floor and then, once we open, I can show you how to use the register and all that. I am sure Killian will have stuff for you to do as well. You’ve worked retail before so it shouldn’t be that much of a change from what you were doing, Emma.

Elsa motions to the counter, Emma following and they start looking through the boxes together.

“This is fairly simple, even though the store looks messy, it is actually very organized. There is just a lot of music. Everything is first put into a genre when we first get it in. Killian mostly does that and he indicates it with the sticker on each sleeve. All we have to do is go to the genre section and then look for the box that it goes into. Everything is labeled.” 

Elsa picks out the first album and shows it to Emma. It is Fleetwood Mac. Okay good, something Emma has heard of.

“So, Fleetwood Mac goes in the rock genre section,” she states, pointing to the sticker saying as much in the corner of the record. “Just look for the “F” box/crate and find the Fleetwood Mac tab and put it in there. Not all the artists have a tab and if they don’t just put it in the front of the crate. Pretty simple, ya?”

Emma’s not so sure. She gets alphabetical and get the genre but actually doing it in this mess of a store might be a bit of a challenge. Her uncertainty must show on her face because Elsa put a reassuring hand on Emma’s arm.

“It’s really okay, Emma if you don’t get it right away. It took me actually doing it to figure out how everything was really organized. I am here to help, so if you have any questions at all, just ask. Everyone here is pretty nice and helpful, so you'll be fine,” she says soothingly, rubbing Emma’s arm up and down.

Emma just nods, feeling a bit overwhelmed at having someone reassure her who she just met. No one since Neal has ever made her feel so right before, so comfortable. Pushing her emotions down she picks up the first few albums that meet her fingers and ventures from the countertop, determined to give it a go.

A funny thought pops into her mind as she wanders, locating the “R” crate and slipping The Rolling Stones album into its correct space, confidence filling her immediately.

“You consider Will to be pretty nice?” she utters, sarcastically. Emma gets her answer in Elsa’s laugh that comes from the other side of the store.

“Ha, oh, I didn’t know that you met Will already. Um…Will has his moments but you are right, “pretty nice” doesn’t really suit him,” she replies, still laughing.

“Ya, I didn’t think so,” Emma mutters, a bit under her breath.

And that is how the next forty-five minutes pass. Emma and Elsa grabbing handfuls of albums and sorting them out throughout the store. Emma only gets confused once or twice and Elsa is happy to help, just as she said. Five minutes before opening, Killian comes out from the back, dressed all in black. Oh he does look that good. Shit. She thought she was slightly making it up.

“Swan,” he says softly, smile lighting up the store. “Good morning, love. Elsa get you started okay?”

Elsa mockingly glares at him, only to have him shoot the same face right back at her.

“Ya, she has been really great helping me out,” Emma states, laughing at the two of them.

“Yes, Killian. I know how to do my job,” Elsa declares, staring him down.

Killian sighs. “Yes, yes I know you keep this ship running more than me, lass. Trust me, I know I couldn’t do it without you,” he states, sincerely. He walks to the counter and grabs the last records in the box to put away himself, mumbling as he comes closer to Emma, “Will, on the other hand…”

Emma and Elsa both laugh in response.

Emma’s laughing coming to an abrupt stop when she sees how close Killian is to her and how he is looking at her. There is that hope in his eyes again and that something else that looked familiar before.

“I’m glad you’re here, Emma,” he breathes out, loud enough for Emma to here, Elsa still on the other side of the store.

Emma made the mistake of looking in his eyes when she noticed how close he was and now is a bit lost in them. Her breathing begins to quicken and the store starts to disappear from her vision in favor for the blue and grey of Killian’s eyes.

A bell she hears off in the distance breaks the spell. Emma drops her gaze, turning toward the sound to see a customer coming through the door. Elsa welcomes him. Killian takes a step back and Emma returns her gaze to him, lifting the corners of her lips in a small smile.

“Thanks,” she whispers. “I’m grateful for the opportunity,” she says a little louder, passing by him in the small aisle to meet Elsa behind the counter. He smells like the coast when she moves past him. The smell reminding her of the freedom she chased when she got out of jail, racing up and down the East coast in her little yellow car. 

_Pull it together Emma. Get to Elsa, Get to Elsa!_

Emma picks up her pace and stops safely behind the counter next to Elsa, only looking up from the empty boxes when Killian has moved passed them, going to converse with the customer.

“Alright, Emma, ready to try your hand at the register,” Elsa asserts.

Emma glances over at Killian. He catches her gaze and lets a small smile take over his face as he continues to discuss music with the shopper.

“Ya, let’s give it a shot,” she states, sliding in front of the machine, Elsa sidling up next to her, telling herself she is just speaking about working the register and not about the man that makes her feel so much with just a look.


	4. Welcome to the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the love, likes, kudos and comments I have gotten on this story. I cannot put into words how much it means to me. so, here's another chapter

It’s been a month. 

A month. 

Emma does not know how that is even possible with how fast the days have been going by working at Jones’s Music and how much genuine fun she has been having. She has never liked her co-workers this much ever. She has met all the employees at this point. 

Elsa has become the best friend she has had in a long time. Will is still as snarky and sarcastic as the first day but Emma throws it all right back at him and when her, Will and Elsa have the rare shift together on busy weekends, well, maybe, her and Elsa gang up on him a bit. He doesn’t seem to mind. He gets a far-off dreamy look sometimes when he looks at Elsa, but she doesn’t seem to notice all that much. 

Ruby is definitely right up there with Elsa as being the people she has become good friends with. She is energetic and fun and has no problem using a short skirt to get in a sale. Kilian was on the floor helping organizing records the first time Emma saw it happen and as Ruby was ringing up the customer and perfecting her hair flipping skills, Killian just smiled and sighed. As the door closed and the customer left the store, Ruby just looked at Killian with a spark in her eye and a shit-eating grin.

“Don’t give me that attitude Killian, I just made you 200 bucks. If I want to get my flirt on, that is my prerogative.” 

Killian just held up his hands in surrender and slowly moved to his office in the back.

“I know, I know, lass. I would never get in the way of you “getting your flirt on,” he mimics in an American accent. Ruby and Emma laugh to tears for a full 10 minutes after that. 

Liam is the guy she worked with her second day at the store. She didn’t find out he was one of the owner’s and Killian’s older brother until he instructed her where to put the records one too many times while he stayed sitting behind the counter, looking like a captain at the command of a ship and maybe she told him that she knew where to put the damn records, the system wasn’t that hard and that if he wanted one in a specific place, why didn’t he just get off his ass and put them away himself. Well, after that grand speech and Liam’s shocked, open-mouthed expression, all that could be heard in the store was the roaring laughter of Killian Jones, getting closer as he made his way to the front. 

“Bloody hell Liam, I haven’t seen a woman give you a scolding like that since mother,” he shouted, taking a break between words to bend over with laughing so hard. 

Emma just looked onto the scene, only registering the word “mother” a moment after Killian said it.

“Wait, wait…you’re brothers?” she stated flabbergasted. 

It took only a moment for Killian to answer with an “Aye”, having pulled himself together. 

“Jones’s music, love. We are the Jones’s,” he stated, sending her a small smile. 

“Ya,” Liam stated timidly, “We opened it together, figured we were doing shit jobs on our own, why not work together on something we’re passionate about.” 

Emma was, needless to say, stunned and began to quickly backtrack. 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to be mean. I didn’t know you were a boss, I thought it was just Killian, no one mentioned anything yesterday. I am so sorry, it won’t happen again, if you…” Emma stopped once she saw both men smiling and Liam holding up a hand to stop her. 

“No, no worries lass. You’re right. Killian likes to remind me all the time that this is not a ship where I am captain and can tell everybody what to do. Most of the time I work with getting the records into the store and the finances. Got outta habit working with people who aren’t looking to cut a deal,” he finished, smiling sheepishly. 

_Oh, it's those damn blue eyes. She should have caught the resemblance earlier._

Emma just smiled back as she shrugged her shoulders.

“I get it. This is your life. You just want to make sure everything is perfect. I am not used to being around people who are actually passionate about what they do. Trust me, it’s refreshing.” 

Liam just nodded, understanding in his eyes, and picked up some records and gave his brother an exasperated look as Killian gave him a shit-eating grin, eyebrows wagging and everything. 

“Told you she was great, Liam.” 

Emma’s head shot up from the few records in her hands when she heard that, Killian giving her that same soft smile from the day before, the connection between their eyes only broken when he turned back to his office.

And so it’s been a month of amazing moments and getting to know people in a way she thought would never be possible. 

Now, she is just finishing up her Wednesday late shift, about to close the store, cleaning up a bit, as Killian totals the register. 

“Alright lass, I got this all settled, why don’t you lock up the front door and we get outta here, huh?” Killian questions looking up at Emma while he closes the drawer of the register.

“Sounds good I’m exhausted. I still can’t believe this many people buy records,” she sighs, walking over to the front doors, locking them carefully and pulling on each one to make sure they are locked.

“Ya, they are really coming back into style, which it great but I could do without the know-it-all hipster customers” he mutters, moving to the end of the counter and following Emma to the back of the store to gather their things.

“Ha, ya me too. I think Ruby even hates waiting on them, she said they think she is stupid cause of how she looks.”

“Fools, the lot of them. I learned long ago never to underestimate Ruby. EVER,” Killian expresses, eyes widening on the last word and opening the back door for Emma as they walk out into the night.

“Well, I will see you tomorrow, Killian. Have a good night.”

“Wait…um…Emma. Could I walk you home? It’s a bit late to be walking alone,” he utters sheepishly.

Emma turns to look at him noticing his little smile and his soft eyes.

“I can take care of myself, ya know. I don’t need a man to walk me home to protect me,” she states, turning completely towards Killian, adjusting her bag higher on her shoulder and then putting her hands on her hips.

Killian’s smile widens as he begins to walk closer to Emma. “I would never presume to think that you couldn’t take care of yourself, Swan. I have seen you, literally, throw a customer out of the store when you caught them stealing, remember?”

Its Emma’s turn to turn sheepish, breaking eye contact and looking at the pavement beneath her feet.

“I am never going to live that down am I?”

Killian steps the final step to make him right in front of Emma, his smile wider than ever. He moves his hand to lift up Emma’s chin, making her gaze meet his.

“Of course not. You are bloody brilliant. I think Will looked more scared than the guy,” he laughs, letting his hand fall to his side, as his expression softens back to a small smile, a spark in his eyes. “Let me walk you home Emma. Please?”

Emma’s eyes dart all across his face (why would you look at his lips? Are you trying to punish yourself?), looking for any sign that he has ulterior motives but she knows she won’t find any. Killian has been so good to her this past month. The first days she worked, before she could get paid, he made sure she had everything she needed, that she wasn’t not eating or living in a box (his words, not hers) just because she hadn’t gotten paid yet. In those first days, she didn’t believe he would have given up his money, his food, or his home to help the new employee with loss in her eyes, but now she thinks, if she would have needed it, he would have given her the shirt off his back if he thought it would help. It wasn’t just her, though, it was everybody. He was nice to the customers, of course, but especially the employees. Liam was too. In the one month she had been there, they had brought in breakfast for the staff at least three times and had no problem working if someone needed a break or had to call in sick. And because of all this and the hope she had been too scared to hold onto but was yearning for in his eyes, she gave her answer, somewhat hoping it was a step in the right direction.

“Okay, sure. You can walk me home,” she sighs, trying to sound exasperated. (can’t give too much away)

Killian could not look more ecstatic, his grin turning dorky. He bites his lip trying to contain it as he bounces once on his heels. 

“Shall we get on then, Swan? He says, holding out his arm for her to take and motioning with his eyebrows in the direction they are going.

Emma just giggles (what is this giggling?!) and threads her arm around his and they begin their walk to her apartment, each smiling to themselves.


	5. Past and Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you guys so much for all the reblogs, likes, kudos and comments; i smile every time i see one. i am thinking two chapters after this one, but that's not a definite quite yet. happy reading!

Emma and Killian are just coming up her to apartment building when she realizes she doesn’t want to let him go. She doesn’t want to let go of his arm, doesn’t want to let go of his smile and certainly doesn’t want to let go of the soft way he keeps looking at her. She will see him at work again tomorrow but on their walk towards her apartment she had never felt so worry free, so light. And now, as she is stepping up to the stoop in front of the building door, it all came crashing down, the fear almost paralyzing. Emma doesn’t get light, free, happy. Or if she does, it never lasts. God, what is she even thinking? He is her boss and she can’t mess up the best place she has ever worked, can’t mess up the relationships, friendships she has built. She would not survive that big of a drop. 

She looks back up at Killian, realizing he has been standing there watching her mild panic attack, watching her eyes move back and forth across the pavement and her fingers fumble with each other. She looks back up and sees his smile and his kind eyes. She also notices that once he sees she is looking back up at him he scratches behind his right ear with his right hand. 

Emma is good at reading people. It comes with needing to know what people are thinking and who is lying when you are in a new place every couple months. Killian's a person who is more difficult to read than most but if he has one tell, it is the scratch behind the ear thing that is both adorable and means he’s nervous or unsure of himself. She realizes why when he takes a step towards her and begins to speak.

“Emma,” he whispers softly, looking right into her eyes, the stoop she is standing on making them the same height. “I would really like to get to know you better and I know it hasn’t been that long since we met but I…I would…would you like to go out with me sometime? he finishes, eyes moving between looking at her and at his feet, a timid smile present on his face.

_Oh shit._

Emma can only stare at him, his blue eyes looking like good dreams and hope and everything she can’t have because she is Emma Swan, orphan, the one that always gets left behind, the one that good people like Killian don’t want, not when they really get to know her and her past.

She does her best to keep her defeat out of her voice and her tears for when she gets into her apartment.

“Killian,” she sighs, “you don’t want to date me. You might think you do but….I have a bad past and I’m complicated and messy, been hurt more times than I can count” she finishes, knowing there are twin tears streaming down her face as she stares at Killian’s crisp dark blue shirt, unable to meet his eyes when she is so emotional.

Killian’s hand moves into her line of vision, lifting up her chin to get her eyes to meet his and then using his fingers to wipes away her tears. No one has ever done that for her before. No one has ever been there when she cried.

“Emma,” he breathes, “you’re the most amazing person I have ever met.”

She goes to interrupt him, shaking her head to tell him no, but he doesn’t let her.

“Emma, I know what it’s like to have a tough past, to have a complicated life. I hope you can trust me enough one day to tell me about yours. Will you let me tell you a little about mine?”

Emma doesn’t know what to say to that, didn’t expect him to still be standing here in front of her once she spoke, so she just takes a deep breath and nods, looking into those eyes that hold something so familiar, yet she still can’t put her finger on what it is.

Killian’s mouth tilts up into a small, hopeful smile, only to quickly disappear once he begins to speak.

“My father left us, my mum, Liam and me, when I was 8. He didn’t leave a note or tell anyone where he was going. He just left and when he didn’t come back after a week, my mother told me that he just had to go away for a while, longer than usual. He would normally be gone a few days working on a fishing boat. I found out later he was running from the law, got himself into a bit of trouble when he was out drinking. 

He pauses, a bitter smile crossing his face and letting out a shallow breath before he continues.

"When I was 10 my mother died. Liam had turned 18 the month before, so he could take care of me. He worked long hours just to make sure we could have food on the table and some form of lodging. Once I was of the age to work, I joined him. It wasn't much but we made it work. Luckily all that led us to buying the shop and meeting you,” he finishes, smiling widely at her, despite the story he just told.

“I get it, Emma.”

And he does. She can see it in his eyes. She finally recognizes why the look in his eyes looks so familiar. It’s because she sees it every day in the mirror. The look you get when you have been left, when you have been alone too long, the look when life has never really worked out for you.

Before she can get out any words, he begins to speak again, his voice lighter than before.

“I like you, Emma and if you’re willing I would like to take you out…on a date…with me, he states, stopping between each set of words to take a step closer to her and finishing with a quirk of his expressive eyebrows that makes her laugh.

She sighs, feeling lighter than she thinks she ever has. There is really only answer she can give, so she looks Killian straight in the eye, not wanting to leave him questioning anything.

“I would like very much to go out with you, Killian,” she says softly, giving her own bright smile to match his.

To say the least, Killian’s response is not expected.

“Woop Woop,” he yells, grabbing Emma around the waist and lifting her off the ground to spin her. She thinks she give a quick shriek when he firsts lifts her up but she is not sure because now she cannot stop laughing and smiling along with Killian as he sets her back down onto the stoop.

Just as Emma is letting out the last of her chuckles, Killian’s face turns serious again, his hand lifting to cup her cheek, his soft, gentle touch making her gasp.

“Friday night? For our date?”

Emma nods, smiling and biting her lip to keep her cheeks from aching, her voice once again useless.

_What is with this man making me a gushy mess?_

Killian gives her a nod in return, his hand sliding down her neck and arm to grab her hand. He brings it to his lips and presses his lips firmly to her skin, making her whole body light up in response.

_Oh, I bet he is a good kisser.  
No matter where on my body he kisses me._

“Good night, Lady Swan,” he murmurs, letting her hand fall to her side as he slightly bows in front of her.

“Good night, Killian,” she hums back, still smiling (man my face is going to hurt in the morning) as she turns toward her apartment building door. 

She unlocks and opens it, only turning back to look at him when she is just about to go. He is staring at her like she is some wonder and he cannot believe he is so lucky to have found her. She simply smiles, reveling in being looked at that way for the first time, and steps into her building and closes the door. She hurries up the stairs to her place, only letting herself relax and breathe once she has her door closed and locked, her back pressed up against it.

_Oh, boy._

After a few deep breaths, she starts to take her boots off, only to stop again when she hears a faint yell of “Woop, Woop” through her living room window. 

She eventually gets her boots off through her laughter, changing into her pajamas and getting into bed. 

Her last thought before sleep being about how much she can’t wait for work the next day.


	6. The Date (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why i am splitting this into two part but it just felt right when i was writing it up and maybe i am trying give myself more work, as i am going back to school this week. i will try to finish the story before all that gets amped but either way it will be finished up in the next week or two. Also thank you so much for all the reblogs, likes, recommendations, kudos and comments. You guys are amazing! Thanks and here's the next chapter.

Emma has not had to get ready for a date in quite some time and especially not a date she is actually excited about. So, needless to say, her limited wardrobe is everywhere. On her bed, on the floor, dresses, pants, nice shirts, everywhere. As she looks at the mess her eye stops on something she has never worn before, something she bought on a whim. It’s a pale pink, delicate dress that hits her just at the knee. It has a bit of a brocade design running through it but its subtle enough that it doesn’t overwhelm. She bought it with her discount when she still had her department store job. It is like nothing she owns and, she decides, is perfect for tonight. She matches it with a pair of nude pumps and leaves her hair loose, only pining a few strands back. She doesn’t want to look too over done but she wants Killian to know she takes this seriously because she knows he does.

Her buzzer rings, breaking her from her “how do I look?” thoughts, and she buzzes him up. She packs her little clutch with her necessities as she’s waiting, butterflies exploding in her stomach at the heavy knock on the door. 

_Here goes nothing._

Emma could never be prepared for what she sees on the other side of the door. Damn. Her mouth slightly parts in awe at the handsomest man she has ever seen, except along with his usual black button up he has added a vest and a leather jacket on top of it all. His black jeans are just as tight as ever, thank the heavens. She only realizes his expression matches her own when he slightly shakes his head, dazed.

“You look stunning,” Swan, he breathes out, clearly in awe of her.

Emma’s cheeks redden, trying and failing to come up with an equal compliment for him. 

Of course, he beats her to it.

“I know, Swan. I know. Devilishly handsome as always,” he states, waggling his eyebrows with his ridiculousness

All she can do is roll her eyes and laugh. Of course he would make her feel at ease right off the bat. Idiot.

“I’m ready if you are, Mr. Jones,” she murmurs as she quickly picks up her keys from the side table to add to her bag. 

She looks up to find a beautiful bright pink rose extended towards her.

She bites back her smile, looking at him shyly as she takes it from his hand.

“Thank you, Killian, she murmurs. “I’ll just put this in water and we can get going. Where are we going by the way?” she asks as she walks to the kitchen to find her only vase.

“It’s a surprise, Swan, just as I have been saying all week,” his voice closer than before. 

Emma looks up to see him leaning into the archway of her kitchen looking like the kind of sin she never wants to give up.

“All right,” she sighs, faking exasperation and quirking her lips at him. “Let’s get going.”

“As you command, love.”

They walk down the couple of flights of stairs, Killian guiding her with his light touch on her back, making her shiver.

Killian opens both her building door and his car door for her, showing his gentlemanliness extends beyond what she has seen at work.

As they drive, Killian blasts eighties ballads the whole way, singing along and bringing Emma almost to tears with the strength of her laughter. After about 20 minutes driving, they come up to a small restaurant, the brick building indicating that it serves Italian food. 

Killian pulls the key from the ignition, runs to open her door and takes her hand to lead her towards the entrance.

“I’ve never been to this place before. It’s kinda out of the way, how did you find it?” Emma says as she walks into the warmth of the restaurant, already smelling garlic and tomatoes in the air.

“Used to have a job around here, working at a computer repair store,” Killian states, having to pause because Emma is smiling, on the verge of laughter, trying not to imagine Killian “music nerd” Jones, who barely knows how to use his phone, repairing other people’s computers. 

“Swan, are you laughing at me? I wasn’t that bad… and anyways I only worked there for three months, he states laughingly, mumbling the last part.

“Oh yeah, it sounds like you were doing a _great job_ working there for three long months,” she chuckles, teasingly.

“Yes, Swan, thank you for understanding,” he replies sarcastically, smiling wide at her.

The hostess comes up to the front, grabbing two menus and leading them to their table. Killian pulls out her chair for her, his fingertips running over her skin as he walks to his side of the table, taking off his jacket and sitting confidently in his chair. 

Emma has never known anyone who looked straight into her eyes as much as Killian. At first, she found it unnerving, scary, but now it makes her comfortable, lets her know she has all his attention, that she is important enough to him to be listened to.

Killian waggles his eyebrows right before their waiter comes over, leaving her smiling like a school girl while trying to get out that she would like a glass of white wine and a water. Killian orders a rum and coke and a water as well, allowing the waiter to leave them to themselves.

“So, how’s work, Swan? Your boss a wanker?”

_God, this shouldn’t be this easy._

“He’s okay I guess,” she sighs, as she leans over the table conspiratorially. 

“Don’t tell him I said this, but he is kind of cute.” She smiles wide, looking right into Killian’s eyes. 

_Damn, they're blue!_

Killian throws his head back laughing, cheeks and ears red with blush, only to turn serious a moment later.

“I am sure he thinks you’re beautiful,” he breathes out.

Before Emma can respond the waiter is back to take their orders, leaving her breathless and her mouth slightly ajar.

She orders eggplant parmesan, just able to get her brain working to get the words out. Killian winks at her as he orders spaghetti carbonara for himself.

Once the waiter leaves Killian reaches across the table to take her hand, rubbing circles over the top with his, thumb.

“Do you think I’m beautiful? she whispers, taking her turn to blush, trying her best to keep eye contact with him.

Killian shakes his head, scrunching his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Breathtakingly so,” he finishes, looking so god damn earnest.

Emma can only look down as she smiles, biting her lip to try to get a hold on the way he makes her feel.

He makes her feel _that_ way for the duration of dinner. He makes her laugh eating his spaghetti, half a noodle hanging out of his mouth. Both of them tell stories of weird job experiences they’ve had. They don’t get too personal, him seeming to know she needs more time and her suspecting he might too. Liam has hinted at a not so good relationship past for Killian but nothing too specific.

As the tiramisu (Emma insisted) arrives at their table, she realizes the date is almost over, feeling like the time went by too fast. Once again, she doesn’t want to let him go just yet. She hasn’t had such a good time in so long. If ever. So, after she fully appreciates her first bite of the luscious desert, Killian’s heated gaze watching her as the spoon slips from her mouth, she decides to tell him just how much she appreciates this night.

“I had a really good time tonight, Killian. I haven’t had so much fun just talking to someone in a long time.”

He looks at her with a sparkle in his eye, his right eyebrow lifted and a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“The nights not over yet, Swan. I had one more thing planned,” he utters, turning a little shy, “that is, if you want to.

Emma beams, smiling wide with surprise and joy at an extension to the night.

“Of course. Where to?”

Killian’s smirk returns and she knows what he is going to say before it’s out of his mouth.

“ ’Tis a surprise, love.”


	7. The Date (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this took longer than i thought. School turned to be more of an ordeal than i thought. ugh. But this chapter finally got finished, so i hope you enjoy it. There is only the epilogue after this. I am open to prompts in this universe but make no guarantees. The muse ebbs and flows. hope everyone is having a good month. :)

They have been driving for about ten minutes and Emma still has no idea where they are going. They are definitely in a part of town that she doesn’t frequent. It looks a bit shady, and if she is thinking that, you know it’s true. Every once in a while Killian will look at her from the side of his eye and just smirk each time she catches him. She has asked multiple times in the past minutes but he refuses to say where they are headed. Emma trusts him, she does, but she is still Emma Swan with the bad past and she really doesn’t want to be wrong about him. If she has to take off one of her shoes and knock him over the head or knee him in the groin, she will do it. The car coming to a stop and Killian turning off the ignition brings her attention back to the present. They have parked on the street in front of what looks like an abandoned building.

_Oh, Emma, what did you get yourself into._

She startles as Killian’s hand grasps hers.

“Trust me, Swan. Looks can be deceiving,” he states softly, giving her hand a light squeeze.

Emma looks straight into his eyes, trying to detect any indication of a lie, and, of course, there is no sign at all. So, she turns her hand and squeezes his back, nodding her head to let him know she is ready.

At her approval, Killian wastes no time sliding out the car, running to open Emma’s door. He takes her hand again to help her out of the car, not letting go this time as they head towards the beat up door. Emma has never felt overdressed in her life until this moment. Killian opens the door, entering first, perhaps perceiving her still anxious nerves. As he leads her down a set of creaky stairs just inside entrance, all of Emma’s senses go on high alert, trying to find some hint of where they are headed. Once they start down the second flight, she starts hearing ringing, banging, rumbling and a bit of chatter. Killian looks back at her for the first time since they entered the mysterious structure to give her a bright smile, calming her nerves just a bit.

“Ready to see the surprise, Swan?”

“Ready as ever, I guess,” she mutters, her voice slightly trembling with her apprehension.

Killian climbs back up a step to come level with her, bringing the hand not holding hers up to cup her cheek, the sensation at his touch mind melting.

“I got you, Emma. If you don’t like it, I will take you wherever you wish. You only have to say the word and we'll leave,” he whispers, his eyes looking directly into hers, his lips oh so close.

“Ok,” she whispers back, “let’s see what you got up your sleeve, Jones,” she finishes, giving him a small nervous smile.

Killian grin widely back, stepping down the final steps that lead them to their destination, his hand never leaving hers.

To say Emma is surprised would be an understatement. She is stunned, speechless and laughing. 

Yes, laughing. 

Perhaps she is laughing at what a nerd Killian is or perhaps it’s her just releasing all her pent up nervous energy or perhaps it is the thought that she could have ever been nervous about Killian’s intentions but it doesn’t really matter because, all she knows, as the flashing lights hit her eyes, and the pinging and banging come to her ears, is that Killian Jones brought her to an underground arcade on their first date and she could not be happier.

“Are you laughing at me again, Swan?” Killian murmurs, his breath warm in her ear making her laughing subside.

“No, not at all. This is so great, Killian but don’t think for a minute that I won’t tease you a little, ya nerd ” she states, smiling widely as he does his bashful ear scratch.

“Where do we get coins?” she giddily utters, walking side by side with him, their hand firmly clasped.

Killian could not look happier at her reaction to his idea, tugging on her hand still clasped in his to bring their bodies closer together. Emma giddiness turns to seriousness and perhaps a bit of lust when she feels how close they are, their eyes once again connecting as if on a string.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

Killian’s nose bumps hers and she returns the movement, not thinking, just doing what feels right.

And just as his eyes move to her lips and he get that much closer, he speaks, only loud enough for Emma to hear.

“The coin machines are in the back, love. Now, come on, Swan, I got the dollars, let’s have some fun,” pulling completely away at his final words, leaving Emma more than a little turned on and a whole lot frustrated.

“Damn you, Jones,” she mutters, as she stomps off after him, hearing his low chuckle from his leading form.

Once Emma and Killian have a bucket of coins each, they start towards the row of ski-ball games. Both Emma and Killian’s competitive sides coming out as they throw the balls over and over again, trying to get their ball in the highest slot possible. They play about four games, Emma doing horribly, barely getting one in the 50 slot and Killian, somehow, getting multiple balls to go in the 100 and 250 slots.

He gives her a smug smirk as they walk towards rows and rows of pinball machines.

“Shut it, Jones,” she mutters angrily under her breath, though still smiling despite herself.

“Not a word, Swan. Not a word.”

Emma immediately goes to the Marvel pinball machine, Killian putting his coins into a Batman one right behind her. As Emma, put in her last coin in, a chill passes, making her shiver and rub her arms up and down, remembering that this arcade is pretty much in a basement and also wishing she would have brought a jacket.

The next moment as she is just about to pull back the plunger for her first ball, she feels a weight and warmth across her shoulders. She looks behind her, seeing Killian looking down, smoothing out the fabric of his jacket over her upper back. His gaze moves up to meets her, a small genuine smile crossing his face, making a different kind of chill run through her body.

“Thanks,” she murmurs quietly, feeling the heat of blush rise in her cheeks.

“Of course, love,” Killian whispers back, turning back toward his game.

The rest of the night passes with them going from game to game, Emma beating Killian when they go head to head on two pinball machines and Killian beating her by just a hair on the shooting games. They leave after a few hours, giving the extra coins they didn't use to a kid they see just coming in.

As Killian helps Emma up the final step, opening the door for her as they exit the still shady looking building, she realizes she has never had more fun in her life. Foster families, or at least the ones she was put in, didn’t really take her to places like this, places to just be a kid. She has to gather all of her willpower to make sure she doesn't push Killian against the car and kiss him senseless for giving her something she missed out on during her childhood. 

He hands her into the car, shuts the door and as he is walking towards his side, Emma takes a few deep breaths, giving herself time to get herself together. It’s just a first date. She doesn’t want to overwhelm him with how overwhelmed she feels with everything that this one date and this man has made her feel.

As Killian drives back to her place, she stays relatively silent, listening to the radio that is still turned to the 80s station, but the volume much lower, more calming. She watches buildings and trees pass by her window, contemplating what she wants next from this thing they have.

Before she knows it, they are parked in front of her building. Emma turns to Killian when she hears him turn the car completely off.

“Could I walk you to your door, Swan?” he asks, looking hesitant, making her wonder what he might have thought of her silence.

She looks straight into his eyes, wanting him to know she’s still in this, she just needed the time to think. She simply nods, letting a small smile slip onto her face, only to have it reflected back at her on his. Once again, because “always a gentleman, Swan”, Killian opens her door and holds her hand the full two flights of stairs up to her apartment.

“This is me,” she states awkwardly, wincing, before turning towards him, leaning her shoulder against her door.

“Aye,” he utters back, their conversation stuck at a standstill. 

They stare into each other’s eyes for what could be seconds or many minutes, but eventually Killian takes one step forward, his body just grazing Emma’s, her breath hitching.  
He exhales, slowly, his hand sliding along her cheek, then weaving his fingers in her hair. His eyes flicker between her lips and her green gaze. It is difficult for her not to do the same.

“Can I kiss you, Emma?” he murmurs, his warm breath meeting her lips.

“You have to ask?” she answers back, mimicking the soft volume of his voice.

He smiles, looking down at his feet for a moment.

“I don’t want to push myself on you Emma. I want you to want me for me, not because you feel some obligation because I’m your boss or whatever. If you want me to kiss you, then, trust me I will with everything I have. But I want it to be your choice.”

_What does someone say to that? What are you supposed to say to a person who gives you what no ever has? Options? A choice?_

But Killian is different. He has never pushed her farther than she is willing to go, whether that be something as simple as the amount of hours she wants to work each week or as complicated as how much of her past she wants to share. 

He is a good man.

Emma takes a deep breath, flicks her eyes back up to meet Killian’s and makes her decision. She moves to close the final inches separating their lips, sighing at his soft lips finally touching her. Killian stands still for just a moment, barely that. He then moves one hand to her waist beneath his jacket she is still wearing, his other hand sliding more securely into her hair. He moans softly as she opens her lips to his tongue freely. She lets out a moan of her own when his tongue moves in rhythm with hers, making every part of her body burn with wanting. Killian slowly inches them back until Emma’s head softly hits her apartment door, his body pushing her against it, molding ever closer to her. Emma gasps as they pull their lips from each other, only to go back for more. One of her hands scratches at the nape of his neck, tugging at his hair, while the other slides from his chest to his shoulder and back again, trying and failing to wring in her passion. Killian won’t let her, with the way his hand grasps her hair tighter, his other moving up and down her waist, his thumb just grazing her breast before moving back down.

They finally break after some length of time. Both needing to catch their breath and get themselves together. 

_Emma Swan, you are not having sex with Killian on the first date._

She knows if she did, she would just mess it up, find some way to run and Killian would not be the only one she would be leaving if she ran this time. Elsa, Ruby, Liam, even Will, would be gone from her life and she can’t leave them, can’t leave her new “sort of” family, can't leave the kind of relationships that she has craved all her life.

Killian runs his thumb across Emma’s lips, bringing her back from her thoughts, to the handsome man in front of her, his forehead pressing to hers, his blue eyes looking just as dazed and awed as she feels.

“Killian,” she sighs.

“Emma,” he breathes back. 

Both of them smiling at each other.

Killian takes both of her hands, leaning back a bit, meeting her eyes more fully. His gaze turning serious. He opens his mouth to speak, but Emma beats him to it, not wanting to lose her nerve.

“Go out with me again?” she blurts out quickly, her eyes widening a bit with shock at how she kind of just yelled that at him.

Killian gives her his brightest smile. The one he gave her that first day, when she said she would apply for the job.

“Of course, Swan. You don’t really expect me to say no to a woman who kisses like that?” he smirks, but his true genuine smile wins out. He is looking at her like he is in complete awe of her, like he can’t believe that he gets to even be near her, like she is something special.

“I’ll go out with you again, Emma,” he states seriously. “I can’t wait to see what an Emma Swan planned date looks like,” he finishes, chuckling softly.

“Oh, it will be great. Don’t you worry,” she giggles back.

Emma runs her thumbs over Killian’s hands, knowing that this is where the night ends but also knowing that this isn’t a one-time thing. This thing with Killian and her is something that can last, that won’t just disappoint and disappear like everything else she has ever had. This might just be the real thing.

Emma turns toward her door, letting go of one of Killian’s hands to get her keys out of her bag, then looking back up at him one last time.

“Goodnight, Killian,” she exhales. 

She turns to let him take his jacket back, missing the warmth and his smell immediately.

Killian takes one of her hands back, looking at it as he moves his thumb over her knuckle, soothingly.

“Goodnight, Emma,” he whispers, almost knocking her back with the intensity of his gaze as he looks back up at her.

He begins to move away, walking backwards until their hands can no longer hang on anymore. Just as he is about to turn the corner to go down the stairs he leaves her with a small smile and a little bow, making her chuckle. She turns her key in the lock and walks into her apartment, leaning against the door once it closes, already eager for her shift at the record shop tomorrow.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, sorry this took so long and that I didn't meet the day i said, but life is a bitch and school is her wicked sister. But I wrote much more than I thought I would for an epilogue and even wrote a bit of an extra bit to get to tell the story of the other characters. I will warn everyone that this part is a bit angsty and i am going to say if you are triggered by child abuse, you might want to pass on the epilogue and go straight to the extra, which is fluff personified. The abuse section is very small and end with comfort but just want to give everyone a head's up. I know I appreciate when authors I read do it. so, here we go.

Emma and Killian have been together for eight months. They have recently been talking about moving in together, only Emma’s wariness about ruining the good they already have holding them back. She has been having nightmares lately and often wakes up sweating. She knows Killian has noticed. He just hasn’t said anything yet. She thinks he is waiting for her to be ready to tell him, like he always does, but this is different. They still haven’t talked about the really bad foster homes and he knows she has been in jail but they haven’t gotten into any of the particulars, just the fact that she went and why. 

The nightmares contain a mixture of images. Images of her crying herself to sleep at night after getting a verbal beating from a foster mother when she was nine. Images of her lying awake at night in her cell, listening to the voices and noises when all the lights are shut off, wondering what certain sounds meant and thanking whoever was out there that she got a cell to herself. Images of getting hit for the first time when she was seven by a foster father and then every foster parent who did it after that.   
She may be on her way to being completely in love with Killian but her walls have been up a long time and she is not sure even he can help her break down the one that would let those stories, those secrets come out. 

She is on her way to Killian’s now. He had to work the early shift and she had the day off, which meant she stayed at her house alone the night before. She has had the day to herself, which should have been nice, but turned into thinking about the nightmare she woke up to that morning and not doing much else. 

So, now she is in a nervous mood, shaky, jumpy and a bit agitated. She tries to take a few deep breaths as she pulls into his driveway, knowing how well he can read her and not wanting him to ask her what’s wrong, but it doesn’t help much. She quickly grabs her bag with some clothes and toiletries and heads to the front door. This is supposed to be a nice weekend together. They both aren’t working and they haven’t had the most compatible schedules this past month. 

She quickly knocks, only having to wait a moment before Killian’s smiling face greets her. She sees his smile dim, probably noticing her slightly red-rimmed eyes. She tried to cover them up, but Killian has always been perceptive.

“Hi, love,” he says, taking her bag and leading her into his living room. 

Once he puts her bag in his bedroom he comes and sits down next to her on the couch, sealing their lips together in a “glad you’re here” gesture that Emma will never get tired of. As he pulls back and opens his eyes, she can see the questions there and she knows he is going to voice them this time by the way his hand goes to comb through her hair.

_No. Not yet._

“Will you talk to me Emma? I know something’s been wrong. Please tell me, love,” he murmurs.

Emma immediately stiffens and begins to panic. She jumps up from the couch and goes towards the kitchen, pacing back and forth in front of the countertop. 

_I knew this couldn’t last.  
Why did I think it might? Nothing lasts for me._

“Emma,” Killian’s voice breaks through her panic.

She stops, only turning toward him after she has taken a few breaths to get ready for what she is sure is a break up speech from the best man she has ever known.  
Had to mess this up didn’t you Emma.

He smiles once she looks at him. She gathers all her courage just to continue looking him in the eye.

“I don’t want anything you’re not ready to give, but I see the way you get silent sometimes. The way you wake up sometimes looking so scared and then you push it away when you think I might notice,” he sighs. “I just want to help, Swan. You must know I would do anything for you. It’s no secret, I think, to either of us how I feel about you and I know you feel the same. Let me in, Emma. I’m not going anywhere, love.”

Emma eyes are filled with tears, her hands trembling with how much she is feeling. Killian gets up, walks slowly over to her, taking both her hands in his and kissing them both. Emma knows she will break if she speaks right now, so she simply nods, leading Killian back to the couch, curling her legs underneath herself so she can face Killian when she says what she needs to say.

Killian brings his arm around her, rubbing circles across her back, while the thumb of his other hand rubs the hand he is still grasping.

“You know I’ve been having nightmares,” she states, not really needing his confirmation but waiting for his nod anyways.

“They mainly contain things about my past. I haven’t shared that much with you, just the basics really. You have shared so much of yourself with me that I feel bad sometimes not being able to tell you just as much--“

“No, Emma. You don’t have to share anything with me you are not ready to,” he interrupts. “I just want you to know I am here to help you when you need it. I told you, I never want to push you for more than you want to give, but I also hate standing by while I see you suffering inside.”

“I know and that’s why I think I am ready to share some more with you. I might not be able to get through all of it but I want to try,” her face showing her determination.

Killian responds by squeezing her hand, smiling softly.

Emma looks down at their hands, not quite sure she can say everything she wants to and look into his eyes.

“Well, the dreams always include one of the foster homes I was in. Always a very specific one. I was around nine or ten and it was the first time, at least that I remember, being hit by an adult.”

She looks up to see Killian’s jaw clenched, his hands grasping her hand and her shoulder a little tighter.

“Um…I came home from school and one of the smaller kids had broken a dinner plate. I was helping him clean it up but our foster father came in before we had it all in the trash and he asked which one of us did it. He seemed so mad over such a small thing that I knew something bad would happen to the little boy if he confessed. So, I said I did it. I tried to apologize but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room all us kids slept in. He yelled at me for a while and then right before he left…” 

Emma has to take a deep breath, the memory coming back like it was yesterday. 

“…he slapped me across the face. I was kind of small for my age at that point and I just fell to the ground. He slammed the door and… I just started sobbing,” she finishes, her lips trembling, tears blurring her vision.

Killian grabs her and pull her into a tight hug, which only causes the sob stuck in her throat to come out, his care for her making her feel safe enough to show her true emotions.  
She calms down and collects her emotions soon after, wanting to continue her story.

“Swan, you don’t have to tell me anymore. We can continue this later or another day.”

“No. No, I want to. I think I need to get these things out,” she sighs, pulling her shoulders back with her resolve.

“Okay,” he replies, keeping one arm around her, continuing to rub her back.

“Well, the next two parts of my nightmare kind of go together, they just happened at different times in my life. I have spent a lot of nights lying in different beds, wishing I was somewhere else, someone else. The one that I remember the most and the one that always appears in my dreams happened when I was around seven. I don’t exactly remember what I did or if I did anything at all, but my foster mother at the time yelled at me, called me names and then sent me to my room. Like putting by myself was a punishment. I was so scared that night, I cried myself to sleep, trying my best to be quiet once the other kids came to bed in the room we shared.

Emma takes a few deep breaths, preparing herself for talking about her experience in jail, something she has told no one. 

Killian rests his forehead against hers, looking straight into her eyes. The emotion is clear as day. He might as well have the four letter word tattooed on his bright blue irises. 

Emma’s breath hitches. She is not ready to say those words quite yet but she is sure now that she feels them. 

She pulls back from Killian, ready to tell her story more than ever.

“Those first nights in jail,” she begins, knowing she needs to just get it out, no time for introductions.

“I was so scared. I was barely an adult. I was lucky, if you can call it that, that I got a cell to myself. I think it was because of my age, but who knows.”

“At night, especially at the very beginning, I would lie awake, listening to the whispers and the noises, imagining all kinds of things, sometimes crying, sometimes too scared to even do that,” she finishes, wiping her tears, feeling the weight of so many years lifting off her chest, her shoulders, her whole soul.

They take a few moments just to be together in silence.

Emma is the one to break it. She has had enough sad today.

“It’s probably even sadder that my bed in jail was more comfortable than some of the places I slept in foster care,” she scoffs, giving a wry smile to Killian, trying to lighten the mood.

“Aye,” he replies, lifting one eyebrow. 

“I imagine my bed then is like heaven,” he smirks. “For more than one reason, of course.”

He winces as Emma smacks him in the ribs, both of them falling into a fit of giggles, a release from the bubble of tension.

Killian’s face turns serious once their laughter subsides.

“Thank you, Emma. Thank you for telling me. I know it was difficult but I am glad you felt safe enough with me to share your past. I’m honored you told me,” he says, slowly caressing her cheek.

Emma surges forward, pressing her lips roughly to his, tightly grasping his shirt with both hands.

They only part from each other’s lips when the need for air outweighs their need for each other.

“Thank you, Killian,” she whispers.

“For what?” he asks, looking confused.

“For everything. I wouldn’t be this happy if I hadn’t walked into the shop that day, if you hadn’t hired me,” she almost says the four words but can’t quite get there, smiling widely instead.

“Emma, you brought so much happiness into my life, everyone’s life at the shop. You being in my life is thanks enough, he grins, kissing her softly.

When they pull apart this time, Emma know exactly what she wants to say.

“So, should we start looking for places because my place and your place are both too small for two people to live?”

Killian tackles her to the ground, both of them giggling and kissing wildly. 

This time they don’t stop until they are both naked and satisfied.


	9. Extra Bits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a bit of extra fluff for Emma and Killian and some wrapping up for some of the other characters. i couldn't leave them hangin'.

Emma and Killian have been dating for eight months now and she has never felt so light, so happy in her entire life. She has a job she loves, has genuine fun with her co-workers and she has a man she maybe, perhaps loves, who treats her like she might just be the best thing that has ever happened to him too.

When Emma came in for her afternoon shift the day after their first date, she still felt the overwhelming buzz of the night before going through her veins. As she put her stuff in her cubby in the back of the store and began to walk to the front, she met Killian, his smile lighting up the dimly lit hallway.

“Hi, love,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he leaned towards her.

“Hi,” she breathed, trying her best to contain her grin.

“May I steal a quick kiss, Swan? I know its work and we should probably keep it professional here but I don’t know if I can be around you and not kiss you or hold your h---,” Killian abruptly stopped as Emma’s hand fell to his forearm.

“Just kiss me already, Jones,” she stated as she leaned in close

Killian met her the other half of the way, his lips pressing softly to hers, his hand threading lightly through her hair. Their lips separated soon after, wanting the touch but not wanting to get carried away at work. Just as they were about to separate for good they heard two wolf whistles coming from behind Killian. They jolted apart and turned to see the matching Cheshire grins of Liam and Ruby, Liam starting a slow clap that Ruby joined in on a moment later.

“Well, well, well, what have we here, boss-employee fraternization, as one of the bosses I am not sure if that is allowed,” Liam laughed, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

Killian was not amused.

“Oh, sod off Liam. In case you forgot, which I know you didn’t, you wanker, I am the other boss and I don’t remember putting that in the employee handbook, brother,” he sassed.  
Emma laughed at their brotherly banter, trying her best to keep her blush under control.

“You go, Emma. Someone should be gettin’ some around here besides me,” Ruby declared, her smile growing impossibly bigger, turning slightly dangerous.

Emma’s blush came back with a vengeance and she decided it was time to get to work before anymore happened and she turned into a damn tomato. Killian looked back at her, looking as red as she felt, his eyes trying apologize. She brushed his hand as she walked past, wanting to let him know it was okay, it comes with working with a bunch of family and friends.

As she went to see if the short brunette customer in the corner of the store needed any help, she just heard the last of Liam and Killian’s conversation.

“I’m proud of you Killian. I knew you liked her but I wasn’t sure you would take the initiative. I thought I might have to nudge you a bit,” he muttered.

“I’m doing just fine, brother. I am quite happy,” he declared. Emma could hear the smile in his voice and has to stop herself from looking back to see it for herself.

“Aye…I just better not find the two of you snogging in the stock room or, god forbid, the office,” Liam finished.

Emma rushed over to the brunette customer after that. She was not really ready to have Liam be something to her besides her boss and, well, she hopes he never catches them making out either.

But since that day, Emma and Killian have not been the only new couples in the store, which based on everyone’s happy but embarrassing reactions to her and Killian, Emma was entirely glad for.

Will has been training the new employee, Belle, and Emma may have caught them looking at each other smiling, standing quite close in the stock room. The rumor is (from Ruby) that Belle has been through some shit with a past ex and while Will can be obnoxious at times, he is a good guy at heart and if he could make Belle happy, then Emma is all for it. She originally didn’t believe it because she always thought he was into Elsa but Killian told her one night _(what?! She can stay at her boyfriend’s place sometimes, sue her)_ that Elsa looked enough like Will’s deceased sister that he sometimes got a bit caught up looking at her, remembering the past. And, well, that was enough for Emma. She knows about pasts haunting you more than anyone. Maybe Belle will help him with his past too.

Elsa, _who she thought was her best friend_ , had apparently been crushing after Liam Jones for quite some time and told Emma nothing about it. 

Emma had to find out one day when Elsa came charging through the front door of the shop on her day off, no less, and marched to the back counter where Liam was sorting through a few records. Emma had just been about to ask Elsa what was up, when Elsa, quite loudly actually, asked (demanded?!) if Liam would like to go out with her to dinner. 

No one was more shocked than Emma. 

Well, maybe Liam was, his mouth gaping open like a fish out of water, but that was beside the point. 

Emma was shocked. 

Elsa lightly coughed, her confidence dwindling the longer the silence lasted. Liam finally got his act together, seeing Elsa’s eyes move to her fidgeting hands. 

He stilled them with a hand of his own. 

Liam’s smile rivaled Killian’s with its brightness, quickly giving his acceptance that, yes, he would love to go to dinner with her. 

Emma’s shock turned to happiness for her two friends, but especially for Elsa. 

In the earlier days of their friendship, they had spent nights talking about their loneliness, how sometimes it was nice but most of the time it felt terrible. She was glad Elsa was trying to find her own happiness and she knew from experience how much at least one Jones brother had made her happy.

Ruby’s new love, and Emma was pretty sure it was love this time with Ruby and not just another fling, came about a bit differently, as the man in question was a new frequent customer instead of an employee. 

One night, about an hour before closing, a policeman walked into the shop and started to browse through the aisles. Emma and Ruby were the only one’s working that night and at that moment Emma was the only one visible, Ruby taking a quick break outside. 

Emma’s first reaction was panic. Police never brought back great memories for her and she always got a bit jumpy whenever she was in eyeshot of one. Her panic went away quickly, her logic kicking in, telling her she had nothing to worry about and she was able to greet the scruffy man. He replied with a greeting of his own and a genuine smile that calmed most of Emma’s nerves. He was telling her he was new in town, had just transferred from the west coast, when Ruby sauntered her way out, hair swinging with each step, already mid-sentence when she saw the customer. 

Emma had never seen Ruby respond to anyone, let alone man, in such a blatant way. She stopped talking instantly and just stared at him, wide-eyed.

The officer seemed to be having the same reaction, but got himself together quicker than Ruby. 

He looked down at the records in front of him, grabbed one, seemingly at random, and brought it to the register to buy. Emma facilitated the purchase, noticing it was a Joan Jett album and probably something he didn’t actually want to buy but she just went with it, feeling the tension in the room. 

Ruby eventually came to stand next to her, just as Emma was handing him his bagged album. 

He still seemed to have a bit of daze in his eyes, distractedly taking the bag and looking down at it as if he didn’t know what to make of it. He nodded to himself, then looked up with something like determination in his eyes, his words were less determined and more shout-y.

“I’m Graham,” he exclaimed, looking only at Ruby.

Ruby seemed only together enough to gently (Ruby?) smile at him but not be able to speak. 

Emma took over.

“Hi, I’m Emma and this is Ruby. It’s nice to meet you. Um…feel free to come back anytime. I know what it’s like to be new in town and I am sure both of us would not mind helping you out,” she side-eyed Ruby, elbowing her to say something.

Ruby got the hint.

“Yeah, we would really like if you came in… whenever. I work most days,” she spouted.

Emma could hardly keep her laughter contained in front of Graham but luckily he left soon after, waving them both goodbye but mostly just smiling at Ruby.

Emma turned to Ruby with her most incredulous look.

“What just happened?” she asked.

“I have no idea,” Ruby murmured. “Is this what it’s like? Is this what people talk about when they meet “the one”? “Is this how you felt when you met Killian?”

The last question flustered Emma a bit.

_Is Killian the one?_

It hadn’t been that long. But then she thought of the few months that had gone by and the flowers he sent her on the morning of her birthday and how good it felt to snuggle with him watching Netflix and how she hadn’t felt alone or lonely since she met him, even if he was not there. Emma’s head felt lighter at the realization. She really hoped he was the one.

“Yeah, I was pretty startled the first time I properly met Killian. The first time I actually talked to him, I just ran into him on the street,” she laughed lightly at the memory.

“Hmm…I hope Graham comes back,” she whispered, just loud enough for Emma to hear.

“Well, based on his reaction… I don’t think you have to worry.”

And she didn’t. He came in almost every day after that, talking to Ruby for almost the entire time he was there. Once they got talking, just the two of them, their nerves seemed to even out and they were great together. 

Killian and Liam complained a bit that they weren’t paying Ruby to date at work but then Emma and Elsa gave them a look that shut them up quick enough. 

Graham brought a calming quality to Ruby and Ruby made Graham a bit more adventurous. 

Emma loved to brag that she was the one to bring them together but she has a feeling they would have found each other anyways.


End file.
